


Salt Water Taffy

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Candy, Dreams, Gift Giving, Loneliness, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Yusaku sometimes makes promises he can't keep. Datastormshipping. Prison AU.





	Salt Water Taffy

Title: Salt Water Taffy

Author: PierrotKushu

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Pairing: Ryoken x Yusaku

Words: 553

Genre: Romance

Summary: Yusaku sometimes makes promises he can't keep. Datastormshipping. Prison AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

Yusaku would never get over seeing someone as invulnerable as Revolver in this place. It was so dark and cold. Perhaps Ryoken was finally in an environment that suited his personality.

Well, Ryoken had always thought that he was untouchable. That had been is his undoing as neither Ryoken nor Yusaku knew just how determined Akira Zaizen could be.

"Come to gloat, Yusaku?"

Yusaku frowned. How quick Ryoken was to accuse.

"No, I just wanted to visit."

"Yeah, hello. I would invite you inside, but the door is locked." Ryoken gestured to his cell

"Don't you like your privacy?"

"I actually came to give you this."

Yusaku wondered what he thought as he reached into his shoe to pluck a circular piece of yellow candy that was a slightly mushy piece of lemon salt water taffy.

Predictably, Ryoken got upset.

"Do you intentionally want to make it bad for me?" Ryoken demanded. "Do you know what they do to you if they catch contraband?"

"It's just fucking candy. Just eat it," Yusaku hissed. "When is the last time you had something good?"

Ryoken paused.

"Well, there were some cookies last week."

Yusaku grew curious. "Oh? How were they?"

"They were dry as hell," he groused.

Ryoken eyed the candy like it was piece of gold. In moments, it was in his mouth. Yusaku watched him chew, and for some reason, it made Yusaku uncomfortable. Ryoken was so far away in his cage...

...could he seriously be jealous of a piece of taffy?

If only he could hold him in his arms. Ryoken would forget about everything else.

"How is it?" he dared to ask while privately hoping for a positive response.

Ryoken made a face. "It's salty and acidic."

Yusaku could prevent his face from falling.

"Now, it's sweet. It kind of reminds me of the beach to be honest."

The words were quick on Yusaku's lips. "I'll take you there when you get out of here."

Like that'll happen," Ryoken huffed. I'm a marked man."

"I'll wait," Yusaku promised. "Then, we can have fun in the sun."

"Only in my dreams," Ryoken murmured to himself.

Yusaku couldn't miss that his words bordered on despair, but it was an understandable. As things stood now, only a miracle could free Ryoken.

When Ryoken turned his face away, Yusaku knew that it was time to leave.

* * *

Ryoken could hear Yusaku's footsteps behind leave, and peace filled the room again along with a pang of loneliness. It was good to talk, but there would never be enough time for what he wanted to say.

A wry smile spread over his face. Yusaku was always such a difficult man to reason with. Ryoken didn't even try anymore. He wasn't even in the position to negotiate any more. Unless Yusaku arrived with a nail file so that he could neatly file the bars down.

Programs and patches didn't work in this place: it was raw reality here. Not a digital world. Yet, some magic still existed...

At night, Ryoken dreamed of a lost seashore with blue and pink waves. Blue and pink like Yusaku's hair...

Unconscious, Ryoken hugged his pillow tighter as his wild desires took his heart under into deep despair.

When Ryoken opened his eyes, his entire body felt dead.

Apparently, twenty minute visits weren't enough.


End file.
